


Turn left

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: In which navigational skills are put to the test.





	Turn left

'This is why I get Tosh to give us directions,' Jack complained, shaking the tiny SatNav.

'Well she's off sick, so you'll just have to make do. Besides it's not that far, and you'll only need directions for the last little bit.' Why Jack had decided to make a fuss on today of all days was beyond him.

'Yeah, but I need to know that this is going to get us there reliably, which means putting it through its paces now,' he replied, still tapping instructions into it. He looked at it again and shook it once more.

Ianto resisted the urge to take it off him. Aliens will have taken over Wales by the time he'd finished. 'You've driven out of the car park hundreds of times. What do you need the SatNav for?'

'I don't, but the point is how can I trust it to get us from point A to point B? We're parked up against the wall and it's telling me to drive straight!'


End file.
